This invention relates generally to automatic door operators and more particularly to swing door automatic door operators.
Prior art automatic door operators for swing doors have used many gears for transmission of power from a motor to the door. This raises the cost of the door operator and requires more space to house the many gears. With a large gear assembly, it is not always possible to have a compact enough package to make the operator non-handed.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present automatic door operators. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.